


12.21-A Hunter’s Funeral

by hannahindie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, eileen leahy - Freeform, episode coda, spn fanfic, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform, what I wish would have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahindie/pseuds/hannahindie
Summary: What I would have liked to have seen happen.





	12.21-A Hunter’s Funeral

Orange light flickered across Sam’s face as the wood caught and flames began licking across the pyre. He watched as the fire started near the bottom, slowly inching its way up the long logs and scorching the freshly cut willow oak until it was wrapping its tendrils around the white sheet that covered Eileen’s petite frame.

He had remained silent since they had snuck Eileen’s body from the morgue, and Dean had watched as Sam mechanically cut enough wood to build the fire on his own, refusing Dean’s help. Sam didn’t speak as he built up the pyre, or when he had gently cradled Eileen, who looked even smaller than Dean remembered in Sam’s huge arms, to his chest and walked across the wildflower strewn meadow that they had stumbled across.

Sam said nothing as they watched the body burn, and so Dean also remained silent. They had had to burn plenty of friends before, friends and family members alike, but Dean thought this felt different. He watched Sam stand slightly apart from him, his hands jammed in his pockets, the slight wind rustling the hair Dean always threatened to cut, and his heart ached.

For once, Sam had found someone other than Dean to confide in. Eileen had been smart and had good senses when it came to hunting. She had been kind and funny and knew how to dish it back out when Dean teased her. He hadn’t seen Sammy smile like he did when he talked to her in a very long time. That smile was gone again, and Dean was afraid that this time, it may not come back.

Sam silently picked up the ax and his jacket and without a word went back to the Impala. Dean opened the trunk and Sam sat the ax down gently, stared into the trunk for a moment, and then his deep voice rumbled quietly, startling Dean, “We’ve got work to do.” He slammed the trunk shut and climbed into the passenger seat without another word.


End file.
